Benjamin Grimm (Earth-523003)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-523003 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 6'0" | Weight = 500 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualFeatures = Immense size and green skin/hair/eyes as Grimm | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer; former security guard | Education = College graduate (Empire State University), U.S. military pilot training, NASA astronaut training | Origin = Banner's molecular structure was transformed by the gamma radiation of a bomb when he raced out onto a testing site to save the life of Reed Richards from Doctor Doom | PlaceOfBirth = New York, New York | Creators = Karl Kesel; Paul Smith | First = What If Doctor Doom Had Become the Thing? Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = When Reed Richards and his friend, Ben Grimm, visited the dormroom of fellow student Victor von Doom to warn him about possible expulsion due to his recent string of missed classes, they came face-to-face with Victor himself. Victor immediately accused Reed of stealing his notes, who warned Von Doom of the miscalculation in the third differential of his notes. Soon after Reed and Ben's departure from his dormroom, Von Doom noticed that Reed was right about the differential and followed them outside to exchange ideas with Reed in order to make "amends" with Reed for his outburst. Not long after Doom and Reed became friends, Ben Grimm dropped out of college and joined the army. Five years later, Ben Grimm was not able to travel with his old friends Reed Richards, Sue and Johnny Storm into space due to having to be security for the U.S. government's experiment for a new energy source. After the craft crash-landed, Doom had transformed into a rock-like creature and blamed Reed for his condition and attacked him, knocking him into the U.S. government's military test site where Ben was acting as security. Their battle caused the experimental reactor to get hit, prompting Sgt. Ben Grimm to rush out onto the test site to retrieve the combatants. A surprised Ben soon met his old college friend Reed, pulling him into a protective trench just as the experimental gamma bomb exploded, bombarding Ben with gamma radiation. Doom soon regained his senses and resumed his attack on Reed, only to be halted by Ben, who had now transformed into a hulkish creature due to the gamma radiation. Reed eventually had to stop Ben from killing Doom, only to get attacked himself by the near-mindless Ben. Before Ben could crush Reed, however, Reed reminded Ben of their friendship and Ben gave up his attack, reverting to his human form. Doom used the diversion to escape, as Ben, Reed, Johnny and Sue decided to band together as a group called the Fantastic Four. Becoming superheroes, the Fantastic Four met many strange and unusual friends and foes in the following months. | Powers = Seemingly those of those of the Bruce Banner of Earth-616. He displayed enhanced strength, leaping ability, and regeneration. | Abilities = Master Combatant: He is uniquely gifted in the art of hand-to-hand combat (a skill Ben honed long before he became Grimm), though his fighting style tends to be a rather loose brawling technique all his own. This style often incorporates wrestling techniques, boxing (as he has been stated to have spent hours upon hours honing his boxing skills in the gym during college), and on at least one occasion even Jujitsu. In his youth, Ben was a talented football player. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} ru:Бенджамин Гримм (523003) Category:Superhuman (75-100 ton) Strength Category:Regeneration Category:Leaping Category:Grimm Family